


Eva+Vilde - PARIS (Short Story)

by Bisexual_Mer



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Paris (City), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Mer/pseuds/Bisexual_Mer
Summary: Eva and Vilde are deeply in love. This trip to Paris is what they deserved for all the hiding and pretendig.But, is their secret that easy to hide?---Follow me on instagram: @nei.vilde





	1. Chapter 1

FIRST PART  
The city of Paris is alive today. The leaves in the trees are whooshing with the wind. The sun is going to set in less than an hour, so the orange sky shines reflected on the Seine. A sweet incomprehensible French chatter can be heard in the streets. And I feel the perfect amount of heat laying on my skin. As if the city was saying goodbye to us.

I take my girlfriend’s hand across from the other side of the table. Her smile lets me know that she was not expecting it. 

She doesn’t say a word, but I know that the feeling is as strange for her as it is for me, holding hands in public, looking at each other like we do when we are alone, we are not used to that. 

“Vilde, what do you want to do next? It’s getting late” I ask her before taking another sip of my tea, because, as much as I like sitting in this cafe with her, it’s our last night here, and I am anxious to explore this beautiful city more, and we have to make use of all the sunlight we have left. 

Her eyes cross the street and lay on the river. 

“Are you keen on taking one of those boats?” She asks, pointing at one of the big boats that do tours across the river. 

“Yeah, good idea.” I can’t help but smile when I look at her face, shining with happiness, she seems  
so relaxed and free. 

 

As soon as we sit in the upper part of the boat I stare at her and smile. 

“What?” She asks. 

“Nothing. I just can’t get over how gorgeous you are.” 

A shy smile is painted in her face, as I caress her neck and get closer to her to kiss her. 

Even though we spend part of the trip around the river making out, we also enjoy the views. I still struggle to believe that we are here. The first time I suggested her to go on vacation together, we both took it as a joke, but the idea started building up in my mind, and I decided we had to do it. For all the pressure we experience in Oslo, for all the hiding and pretending, we deserved this. And the fact that everyone thinks I’m in Bergen and Vilde went to her grandmother’s house for the weekend makes this even crazier. 

We take some selfies, kissing and making silly faces, because we know that no one else will see these pictures. We observe the Eiffel tower from the river. We chose the best moment to do this, because the sun is starting to hide between the buildings as the sky starts to look more purple. 

I can say that this is the most beautiful place I’ve ever been to, with the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. 

She lays her head on my shoulder, as the boat starts to turn around, going back to where we started. I look at her blonde hair and sigh. Is all the stress we go through worth it? Wouldn't it be easier if we just told everybody?

I know it's not that easy, I know what my family thinks about this, and I know Vilde is afraid. 

I put my arm around her shoulders, bringing her as close to me as I can, smelling her hair. I get a sudden feeling of distress, I don’t want things to be like this, we need to love freely. 

We leave the boat, the sun has completely set now and the city lights are on. My mood doesn’t get better as we walk by the river.

“Look at that!” Vilde points at the Eiffel tower. The lights are turned on now. I stare at it, without saying a word. She notices my silence and her hand touches my face, making me look at her. “What’s wrong?” 

I open my mouth, but I think twice, I was about to say that I was fine, but I promised myself that I would never lie to her. 

“Why do things have to be like this?” She glances at me, with sorrow in her eyes. 

“I don’t know.” She takes my face between her hands and we both look to the ground, staying silent for some seconds. 

“I’m sorry. I ruined the evening, I shouldn’t be thinking about this.” I shake my head. 

“Don’t be sorry, okay?” Her hand caresses my neck, giving me goosebumps. “What about forgetting Oslo for some hours, going for a pizza, and then heading back to the hotel?” Her big lovely eyes focus on mine and it automatically makes me feel a little bit better.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” I nod. 

We buy a pizza in small place, less than six square meters, there’s only one table and it’s empty, so we sit there after we order the pizza. It was not easy, because the woman doesn’t speak much english and we don’t understand a word of french, but at least we laughed with her. 

We wait in our table for the pizza to be done. 

“I don’t want to leave” Says Vilde, with her eyes on the street. 

“Me neither.” I also look at the city. 

“This is the best trip I have ever done” She takes my hands catching my attention. We stare at each other. “Thank you. Eva, you mean everything to me. I love you.” 

I love when she does this, when she’s sincere. Getting to know her deeply has been the best experience of my life. I know she feels so much pressure to fit some canons and she holds so many things inside because of this. But I can see that she’s not like that with me. And yes, I would love to take her hand in public, kiss her in the hallways and stop thinking about others, but I don’t need that, as long as she is herself when we are alone. 

I get closer to her and kiss her. 

“A pizza for the ladies” 

We separate when we hear the woman’s voice calling us. She looks at us with a big smile and leaves the pizza between us. 

“Merci” Says Vilde, the woman clearly appreciates her effort to speak french, and I think that was the cutest sound I’ve ever heard. We are left alone and my girlfriend looks at our pizza “It’s big.” She says “Do you think we’ll be able to eat all of this?” 

“You are underrating me.” I say, taking the first slice. 

“True.” 

We start to eat and joke about how sticky the cheese is. We might seem a disgusting couple, but we don’t care. 

As soon as we finish our delicious pizza, we pay and leave. It’s night time when we hit the street, and we decide that we need to go back to the hotel. We enjoy our last minutes slowly walking in this city, holding out hands and talking. 

We finally get to the small hotel we could afford. We stay silent until we get to our room. 

Vilde sits in the bed. And I start to receive some messages when my phone connects to the WiFi. 

“Why do we have to go?” She asks. But I’m much too busy checking my notifications. 

I have 36 missed calls from my mom and some messages. 

Mom: Eva, why are you not answering your phone? Where are you? 

I freeze where I am.

“What’s wrong?” Vilde asks.


	2. Part 1.5

CHAT: MOM

 

Mom: Eva, why are you not answering your phone? Where are you? 

Eva: Are you home? 

Mom: Yes, Eva I am here.

Mom: I have been here since yesterday. Why aren’t you? 

Eva: I slept at Noora’s, I am at hers now.

Mom: Why are you lying?

Mom: I called Noora, she thinks you are in Bergen, but you are not with your father.

Mom: Call me now. 

Mom: Eva. Answer my calls. 

Eva: I’m sorry mom, I can’t pick up the phone right now. 

Mom: What is happening? 

Mom: Eva!! 

Mom: Answer. 

Mom: Is something wrong?

Eva: I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know you were coming. 

Eva: I’m on a trip. I’ll be coming back tomorrow.

Mom: A trip?? 

Mom: To where? 

Eva: I’m in a cabin in Hemsedal. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.

Mom: Was it so difficult to tell me?! 

Eva: I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would find out. 

Mom: Are there other things you are hiding you don’t think I’ll find out? 

Eva: No! Okay, I just needed to do this. It’s so much stress at school, I needed a break.

Mom: Ok. 

Mom: Who’s there with you? 

Eva: Vilde.

Mom: Are you two alone there? 

Eva: Yes, mom. You don’t have to worry, we are fine. 

Mom: Why did you tell your friends that you were in Bergen? 

Mom: Eva!! Why is it taking that long for you to answer? 

Eva: I only told Noora I was there.

eva: Can’t we talk about it when I come back? 

Mom: Ok. Eva. 

Mom: I won’t be bothered with this conversation anymore. 

Mom:Come back as soon as possible! Okay? 

Mom: And don’t think this won’t have any consequences. 

Eva: Okay, I’m taking the bus tomorrow.

 

CHAT: OLAFIAKLINIKKEN

Chris  
Eva!! Why is your mom calling me like crazy?

Sana  
Me too. What’s wrong? 

Eva  
Did you answer?

Sana  
No. I’m covering you, girl.   
Whatever you have done. Lol. 

Chris  
I have just seen the missed calls. But I didn’t. I’m awkward on the phone.   
Hehehehe what have you done? 

Noora  
She run away from her house apparently 


	3. SECOND PART

I feel something on my nose that wakes me up. I blink twice but find it hard to open my eyes, as I hear a sweet little laugh.   
“What are you doing?” I ask Vilde.  
“I’m waking you up.” She laughs.   
I have to take some seconds to remember where I am. This bed doesn’t feel like mine, it feels better, when Vilde is here with me. I blink several times again to see her perfect face clearly. She has a smile on her face.   
She starts touching my nose again, while I keep trying to open my eyes for more than just one second.   
“You have a cute nose.” Her soft voice says.   
“You have a cute face.” I answer, taking her face between my hands and kissing her.   
We start making out in the bed, I caress her face and she touches my hair.   
“We have to get up, you know?” She whispers.   
“We do.” I agree, but keep kissing her.   
She separates from me.  
“Okay, Eva. We’re getting up now.” Vilde sits in the bed and tries to pull me out of it, but I fight for my right to be lazy.   
“No!” I say, laughing.   
“Okay. Do whatever you want. I’ll take that flight without you” She gets up and I put the duvet over my face.   
“Okay… I’ll get up.”   
She gets some clothes and walks into the bathroom while I get up, very slowly. I hear her taking a shower and I take my phone.   
My mom has not answered to my last message, it’s not really surprising, I was not hoping for her to do so, but I know that I have a big argument waiting at home.   
The girls kept talking on our group chat for some hours after I stopped texting last night, Chris talks about some party and Sana agrees to go, but I don’t really read the whole conversation.  
Yesterday night was a bit stressing. The conversation with my mom couldn’t have gone worse, and Vilde and I stayed up late to finish packing our things.   
Vilde gets out of the bathroom sooner than expected.   
“Are you still there?” She asks, with a smile on her face. I stand up quickly.   
“I’m up.” She laughs.   
“Start getting ready, I only have makeup left.”   
“Okay.” She walks past me to get to the mirror, and I hit her butt. She smiles, surprised.   
I take the clothes I prepared for today and start putting them on.   
At one point I get distracted by Vilde applying her makeup. She looks so concentrated, she’s doesn’t even notice how cute she looks. Her eyes notice me looking at her.   
“Eva! Come on!” She turns around and raises her eyebrows “I have almost finished.”   
“What? Were you watching me while I change myself?” She shakes her head and sighs. “What were you trying to see? You are a pervert!” She laughs.   
I finish putting my clothes on and she finishes with her makeup.   
“I’m hungry.” I state.   
“Should we get some breakfast?”   
“Yes!”   
Two hours before taking our plane we leave the hotel with our luggage and take a taxi.   
Vilde lays her head on my shoulder as we watch the city from the window.   
“I don’t want to leave.” She says, maybe just to herself. I glance at her.   
“We don’t have to. We can jump off this taxi and stay here” Her smile lights her face.   
“Okay let’s do that” She says, but we don’t do anything, we just stay like this until we get to the airport.   
Even though we were in the airport sooner than necessary, the process has been quite fast.   
We sit in our places in the airplane. Vilde’s seat is next to the window. I can see that she’s a little bit nervous, she doesn’t like flying. I take her hand. Some seconds later she gets a message on her phone.   
“Hm… Noora is asking about you” I frown “She says: Hei, do you know anything about the thing with Eva? I’m worried.”   
I smile.   
“Do you think she suspects something?” Vilde bites her lip.   
“I don’t think so, she’s just overprotective.” I answer, not making a big deal out of it.   
“It wouldn’t be that much of a problem, right?”   
“What?”   
“I mean… if she knew about us.” I can see her doubting.   
“Yes, it… would be fine with me.” I know this is a touchy subject “What do you think?”   
“I think… that it would be cool if the girls knew.” Her eyes look down “I feel bad hiding things from them.”   
“We can do this, okay?” I get her attention. “We can promise ourselves that we will tell the girls.” She nods “Whenever we want, right? Just so we know that we’ll tell them, but we don’t need to rush.” She smiles.   
“I think we can do that.” She kisses me.   
The plane starts to move and she automatically separates from me and starts to look outside the window. Then, she glances at me, looking for some safety. I inevitably smile.   
“We are going to be fine.”


End file.
